


The Universe and Back - Marron and Cabba

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Carron, ChestnutFest, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I gave birth to this ship, I have added on since, K18 week 2019, Marron is an adult chill, Rare Pairings, Smut, The start of a growing carron drabble collection, drabbles and oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This is now just a collection of oneshots, drabbles, and such for my OTP Cabba and Marron. I hope you like. I would like to be clear she is an adult in all of these writings. I love this pairing I have created so I hope you enjoy it as well!





	1. Hot

"Babe do you think I'm hot."

He broke from his meal and looked at her with curious eyes. Maybe he finally got it. He took the back of his hand and touched it to her forehead.

"You don't feel off to me. Would you like some tea?" Her adorably considerate boyfriend started to get up to make her some. She grabbed his hand and gently tugged on it.

"Cabba. We've been living together for a month now and we don't sleep together," she tread lightly with her words, worried that maybe there was a deeper reason for their lack of intimacy.

"We share a bed?" Cabba stated evenly.

Marron's cheeks pinkened with embarrassment. He was going to make this harder than she thought. "Not that. Cabba. Really? Babe intimacy."

"Honey I am sorry I thought I was doing well listening." He droned on and she soon realized her handsome boyfriend was going to take everything literally.

"Cabba. Sex. Do you wanna have sex with me?" She asked finally, her cheeks and ears reddened.

Cabba blinked rapidly and once it registered in his head he opened his mouth to awkwardly string some words together. "Oh certainly. That is a definite. Much so."

"Then why don't you make a move?"

"I didn't want to rush things. But I will happily get naked now."

Marron waved her hands in front of her and covered her eyes, “Babe! Wait until tonight! My parents are going to be here soon!”

“In 45 minutes,” he said, tilting his head in confusion, but added a knowing smirk.

Marron blushed and grabbed his hand, tugging him toward their bedroom. “You're right. Bed. Now.”


	2. The first I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Marron is an adult! LOL Please NO questions concerning that :)
> 
> This one fits into a potential canon scenario!

Marron kissed Cabba like it was a bandaid to all their problems. She didn't want him to leave but asking him to stay was a pointless gesture. He couldn't stay.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Mhmm," he hummed half-lidded from sleep and post climatic bliss. He turned to see she was serious and sat up on his elbows, hair eschew. "What's up Mar?"

She covered her face and exhaled, "I feel like such a dork. Like a little girl, rather than a woman."

He smiled at her. "Okay, I mean go ahead." He snickered.

"I just...it seems cheesy and I don't want you to think I am being clingy or weird. But your leaving and..." she was hugging her knees to her chest and Cabba rubbed circles on her back.

"What is it?"

She looked down at him tentatively. His black eyes meeting hers. "I love you," She finally said and searched his eyes for answers. She relaxed when he pulled her down for a kiss.

"I love you too. I thought I made that clear being that your my girlfriend and all."

"It’s just past insecurities..." she trailed off but smiled at him, cuddling into his gentle touch.

"Well Marron, I love you too. And I wanna be with you. So I guess we just get to be weirdo dorks together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last one fits into an AU timeline for a fic I wrote - "Fit Like a Daydream" 
> 
> I didn't plan on publishing this far into their relationship but still ended up writing this and wanted to share it!

Cabba rubbed an open hand down her rounded stomach. Marron had always been on the leaner side so her belly was very pronounced growing his child. Her skin stressed and stretched by the growth of their love.

When he heard the news about their baby he was a world away. Fighting tears knowing he was going to miss all of her pregnancy milestones and possibly the birth of their child. The first flutters she felt. Hearing their babies heartbeat for the first time. He would miss all off it.

He couldn't rub her back and comfort her through morning sickness. He couldn't hug her when she was sobbing alone in pain either emotionally or physically. And all the evidence he had of their child was some photos she shared with him.

So this moment of discovery was surreal and was warm proof under his hand. They were having a baby. Marron snickered as she felt their baby stir and press against her boyfriend's hand. "It's kinda alien huh???"

Cabba snickered and rubbed her belly, "That's one way to put it...guess its just kind of odd for me...I don't have blood family...now I am going to in a few weeks...like when I left you were my everything..."

"You’re going to be an amazing dad. I mean I am nervous. But she's going to be in love with you."

"I gotta get out."

"Huh?"

"Of the military. I mean there's gotta be something else I'm capable of. I want to be around for my kid. And for you. Like we are never gonna get to plan a wedding at this rate."

"Babe. Your spiraling." Marron said gently returning his hands to her bare belly, her sweater rolled up for him to truly enjoy this intimate moment. "She is going to love you even if you have to be gone somewhere. And Cabba I would marry you in my sweatpants tomorrow 9 months pregnant. I mean we are basically married."

"I just want you to have it all. The ceremony. The white dress."

"Honey I don't think I will be wearing white. Maybe peach but I ain't pure." She joked and he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "Besides I am equally as committed to you."

“As am I.”


	4. Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt "nice"

“Do they have holidays on Sadala?” Marron asked and her face settled into a soft smile as she look in the sight of her boyfriend. Cabba had turned around with a cookie in his mouth and a plate of some others he was trying to sneak off with. The knitted sweater she made for him was a bit baggy on his trim frame, but he had already worn it several times. 

Cabba had soaked up her family traditions and culture like a sponge. She was grateful for his ability to adapt to not only a different plant but a different universe. And she often wondered what his life was like back home. She never been the Sadala and likely never would. 

After washing down his cookie with some hot chocolate he pulled a chair over to the table she was working at. She had been putting a lot of effort into knitting a sweater for her father with a dragon ball on it—a thoughtful reminder of his own childhood. 

“We have festivals. Most of our holidays are surrounding astrological points or like our history. A lot of them are just celebrating the full moon or a phase of our moon. We have some more recent holidays relate to our armed forces and honoring soldiers since it is our greatest strength as a people. But I do not have a family and children so I often work those,” he explained and grabbed her glass to fill it. 

Cabba set her glass of water down and settled his hands on her shoulders gently kneading his thumbs into her tense muscles. Marron hummed and relaxed into his touch, “Thank you. It’s kind of ridiculous how stressed I allow myself to get.” 

He chuckled and rubbed his thumbs up and down the back of her neck, “I do find it a bit odd. A holiday would be a vacation. But I suppose it is only because you desire to make it special for your loved ones. Speaking of which, this sweater is turning out quite nice.” 

She nuzzled her cheek into his hand on her right shoulder, “I’m glad you think so. I know this is so polar opposite of what you are used to.” 

“If my time here has taught me anything it is that not everything has to efficient. Sure these bulky knits utilize five times as much fabric as my armor, but they are fun,” he shrugged and she giggled. “Though food is my culture’s greatest indulgence. And you said that cooking and food is a big part of your holidays and I am so far impressed with everything you’ve made.” 

Marron couldn’t contain her smile she wanted nothing more than Cabba to feel welcomed into her family. It had been a bit challenging for her father to wrap his head around Marron’s romance with the Universe 6 saiyan. A lot of that had to do with her father knowing Cabba. Moreover it was the fact his baby girl had grown up. Which was his greatest barrier to accepting the couple fully

“Well I appreciate that,” she said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Cabba responded quickly placing a kiss to her forehead. “I just want this to be special for you,” she finally said. 

“Every day with you is special,” he said as if it were obvious and she kissed him before he could comment on her blush. Cabba leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. 


	5. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW SMUT ahead!

Cabba sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. Anticipating. Delicate hands rested on his shoulders and lace scratched at his back as her whispers rolled around in his ear, "You ready?" Her fingertips trailed down his shoulder blades as she waited. He nodded and she smirked tying a soft silky blindfold over his eyes. "You remember our safe word?" He nodded but she paused all action and he should've known better. She wanted verbal confirmation. 

"Yes, six," he stated, heart beating wildly in his chest. He wanted her hands to return to his body. He knew she was behind him, her ki signature was flickering as always but he wanted her touch. 

Marron gently placed her hands on his shoulders, her touch was feather light as she pressed back on his shoulders guiding him to lie down on his back. Marron ran her fingers up his neck causing the hair on his arms to stand up. He inhaled sharply as her fingers brushed against his bare skin. 

She must've been leaning over him because he felt her hair tickle at his face as she continued barely touch him. He fought his desire to reach out and grab her knotting his fingers in the bedsheet. "More?" she asked. 

His voice was so quiet, he had a hard time believing the words came from his mouth, "yes, more." A shadow descended over him as Marron’s hair draped on his shoulders and her lips brushed his forehead. The contact made his blood rush and he adjusted his hands, knitting them deeper into the sheet. Her teeth scraped against his shoulder causing him to shudder. She pulled away slowly and he could hear the clanking of a dish and a gentle rattle. 

Then her fingers pricked at his skin. They were cold and slightly wet. She trailed them down his chest and stopped. He felt her cold fingers peel the waistband of his boxers down. He couldn't see it but he knew she had a sly smile on her face. Marron always did when she realized just how much effect she had on his body in this heightened state of sensitivity. 

He heard her crunch ice in her mouth and his heartbeat became practically audible. He felt her warm body against his as she grabbed his length and took him in her mouth. He shivered and his grip tightened on the sheets, tearing at the threads. Her mouth was cold on his tip, so cold it was overwhelming. 

That cold burn lit his senses on fire and he panted as she took him deeper into her mouth. Marron fingers reached up toward his hand. Cabba’s grip released as he gently laced his fingers in hers. His breath hitched as he felt himself on the brink of orgasm. Marron knew how to push his buttons and she pulled away. He took a deep breath and she kissed him her lips still slight frostbitten. 

Then the warmth of her body was gone again. He heard her blow out some air in a light puff and his heartbeat throbbed in his neck. "More?" she asked again. 

"More," he replied and nodded slightly. Cabba gasped as the warm wax dripped onto his chest and Marron ran it down his stomach. He chewed on his lip hard and groaned as her hands worked the wax on his chest into a warm oil. The lace of her lingerie scratched again at his sensitive skin as she worked her hands into his muscles. His breath was labored as he crashed his lips into hers, tugging her down on top of him. 

Marron moaned into his mouth gently rubbing her thumbs over the silk blindfold as she kissed him sloppily with little restraint. Cabba ran his hand between her legs and smirked against her lips, finding her wet. He rolled her under him and lined himself up with her entrance, brushing his fingers against the lace of her crotchless panties. 

She gasped as he pushed into her roughly and she scratched her pointed nails at his thighs. He hissed jerked her hips closer to him. Marron reach down to rub her clit as he hammered into her. Cabba grip was rough and Marron dug the nails of her free hand into his wrist. She cried out his name as she came, sending him over the edge as he thrusted into her. They were both panting and Cabba rested back on his heels. “Can I take off the cover?” she asked rubbing her thumb tenderly into his hand. He nodded lazily, offering her a thumbs up. 

She snickered at that and untied his blindfold, placing several kisses to his jaw and lips, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he sighed and smiled at her, “That was amazing.” 

“I’ll get yah some water,” she said gently and kissed him. He laid back on the bed and let her rub circles on his body. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as they laid together, recovering. 


	6. Like Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was 3am and I couldn't sleep so,,,

Bulma had watched her husbands alternate universe mini me sulk all day and finally had enough, “Okay Cabba, what’s wrong? Your not even scarfing down the coffee cake my mom made.” She pointed out at brunch with her family. 

”It was a challenging training day,,,and then there was the incident," Cabba muttered turning beet read. 

"The incident?" Vegeta questioned and Bulma looked at her daughter who was giggling from behind the corner. 

Cabba yelled out, "its not funny Bra!" 

"Your right its hilarious!" Trunks rolled in laughter and went to the fridge to grab a cold box of pizza, apparently he hadn’t had enough food. 

"Okay so what happened Cabba? We won't laugh." 

"Yah dad can't laugh. He lost the ability in the war," Trunks said dryly and Vegeta snarled at him. 

"Pan and Bra have been giggling and teasing me everytime I talk to Marron. And its awful! And then they said that I should be careful because of cooties. Which I thought was a real disease! So I started getting some distance and then they gave her that note!" 

"Bra what did it say?" 

"Nothing!" The teen giggled and ran off. 

"It said 'I like-like you from Cabba' and it was not for them to tell,” Cabba said with a serious tone, crossing his arms. 

Bulma muffled her own laughter, "Oh Cabba." 

"You promised you wouldn't!" He groaned and sunk into his chair. 

Vegeta barked his response, ”Marron probably already knows you favor her. Woman are like that. Bulma knew before I did. I couldn't stand her." He muttered and Bulma smack the back of his head. 

“Earth women do that,” Trunks said sarcastically, 

“Don’t listen to these two idiots, Just tell Marron.” Bulma said with a giggle and Cabba huffed.


	7. Harry Potter AU Drabble

Her sunshine hair was blinding distracting him from the impending doom ahead. He had easily evaded this exercise in past years but his professor had pulled him for this in particular. 

Everyones deepest fear had been quickly turned to humor. Goten’s mother screaming at him took the shape of a talking frying pan. Trunks’ giant cicada was neutralized to a puff of confetti. 

Her sunshine hair flew back as the boggart took the form of a ghastly pink creature. The majin screeched at her. Marron brows pinch and she looked back saying the practiced spell,"Riddikulus." 

The majin looked confused as its form blew into a bubble and popped, gum flying everywhere. Some landed in Trunks hair and Cabba snickered. Marron’s giggles filled the room and she received much praise from their professor. 

When she walked past him he gave a quick wave and she stopped to squeeze his shoulder. Her smile was warm but their was a glimmer in her eyes. A hint of concern. 

Did she know? How could she? He hadn't shared that much with her. Though she had this peculiar sense of things. Like she felt things that others couldn't. Like she was different. He wasn't sure what to do so he smiled at her. 

"It isn't real," he heard her whisper in his ear and before he could respond she had skipped off to stand with Trunks and Goten. Cabba’s shoulders slumped as it was his turn. He had put it off all this time because he wasn't sure what horrifying thing would appear. 

He had seen many terrifying things in his short few years alive. But whatever it was it wouldn't be a pink monster or giant bug. It would be sinister. He tried once again, "Professor Raditz I don't think I should." 

"Everyone participates," he said pushing up his sleeves and adjusting his glasses. "Now go." 

Cabba took a deep breath. Raditz open the door, silence soon filled the air as nothing appeared right away. The boggart switched between forms. 

He wasn't sure what he would face. But he hadn't expected the horror in front of him. Screams. That's all he heard. Then it was replaced by something else. 

Cabba opened his eyes and Raditz stood in front of him. A full moon in front of them. "Riddikulus," Raditz said and shook his head a bit, "That'll be all. Have a good afternoon you exams will be tomorrow." 

Groans filled the room as the students emptied. Marron stood in the doorway and Trunks tugged on her arm. Raditz turned back to looked down at Cabba, "I suggest you speak to headmaster Whis." 

"What good will it do?" 

"More good than suppressing your past." 

Cabba bit his lip, "You sure know a lot about that now don't you?" 

Raditz glared back, "You know nothing. Now go." 

"Gladly," he muttered and stormed out of the classroom. He tried to pass her on the way down the corridor but Marron jogged to catch up. 

"You don't need to be afraid," she said at a mere whisper. He was about to bite something back but she gently grabbed his wrist. 

"I don't think you know that Marron." 

"Your not like them. Your pure of heart." 

"And how can you be sure." 

"I just am. Let's go." 

"Where?" 

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she smiled and he couldn't help but smile for the first time that day. She let go of his wrist and waved him over. He took a deep breath and followed. 


End file.
